


Reach Out and Touch Someone

by omgimnaked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgimnaked/pseuds/omgimnaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs Dean. Dean needs to watch the road. Sam needs to be somewhere else right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out and Touch Someone

Dean was driving with Sam by his side; the sky grew darker as night set in, lights starting to turn on at the places they passed along the highway. Just as he began to vaguely consider finding a motel and some food, his phone began to vibrate. He planned to let it go to voicemail, but glanced at it quickly all the same. When he saw Cas’ name on the display, he pressed the send button.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Dean, where are you?”

Castiel sounded frustrated. Although it had been necessary, Dean knew Cas found the sigils he’d put on Dean’s ribs to keep him hidden inconvenient, to say the least.

“Driving, thinking about stopping for the night. Something wrong?”

“I’m, uh...well. I am aroused, Dean.”

Caught completely off guard, Dean let out something between a laugh and a gasp, which led into a coughing fit. Only Cas would have said it quite like that.

“Are you alright, Dean?”

Dean rubbed at his watering eyes and attempted to compose himself, glancing over at Sam in the seat beside him and mulling his words over carefully before speaking.

“Uh, is this something you can handle by yourself?”

By some miracle, Castiel picked up on what Dean wasn’t saying. Since he could no longer immediately go to Dean when he needed him, he had now handled this problem by himself more than a few times.

“I would prefer not to have to, Dean, but yes.”

Dean was no stranger to phone sex (or most other kinds of sex), but this was different. He felt like he was speaking some strange code, or like a teenager afraid of someone picking up the extension and listening in on his private conversation. He chose his words carefully; mindful of Sam in the passenger seat, but trying to say things in a way Cas wouldn’t misunderstand.

“Well, if you just tell me what’s going on, maybe I can help talk you through it.”

Sam looked over at Dean; he didn’t speak, but his face clearly said “what’s going on?” 

Dean just shook his head and continued to try to stay on the road while listening to Cas.

Castiel swallowed audibly as he unzipped his pants.

“I don’t know what to say, Dean.”

Dean sighed, frustrated. Trying to get an angel to talk dirty when he couldn’t even return the favor was not the easiest thing he’d ever attempted.

“We’ve been through this before, Cas. Think about what we did then.”

“I have been, Dean, that’s how this happened in the first place!”

Dean had to fight the urge to laugh; Cas sounded as frustrated as Dean felt.

“Calm down, Cas. Don’t overthink it.”

Castiel exhaled slowly and lowered his hand, palming himself through his boxers

“I’m touching myself, Dean.”

Dean snorted, no longer able to keep himself from laughing at this ridiculous situation. Sam gave him a look that Dean didn’t see because in order to do this, he had to pretend that Sam was not there.

“Well, that’s a good start.”

Cas reached into the opening of his boxers, pulling himself out so he could have more direct contact. He stroked himself slowly, eyes closed, trying to imagine that Dean’s hand was the one touching him. He sighed, and the sound was a strange blend of pleasure and disappointment.

“It doesn’t feel the same as when you touch me, your hands are much rougher.”

Cas was so awkward that this shouldn’t have gotten to Dean. Yet there he was, tightening his grip on the steering wheel as Cas kept talking.

“It feels good, though. My eyes are closed so I can pretend it’s you touching me.”

“I’m sure you’ve got it under control, Cas.”

Dean was pretty sure this is what people meant when they talked about distracted driving. He cocked his head to cradle the phone between his ear and his shoulder, placing his hands at ten and two so he wouldn’t kill himself and Sam before he could find a place to stop for the night.

Cas wasn’t really speaking anymore, words replaced by moans. Dean scanned the road, desperately seeking an exit sign with the word ‘lodging’ on it.

At the exact moment Dean muttered “fuck” and slammed his hand down on the steering wheel in frustration, Cas spoke once more.

“Dean, I...”

Cas stroked himself faster, on the brink of losing control.

Dean shifted in his seat. This was so completely wrong that even Dean felt a little sleazy; he forced himself to look forward not only to ensure that they stayed on the road, but also so he could continue to ignore Sam’s presence next to him.

“Cas, you got this, you don’t need me. Just do it.”

All Castiel needed to hear was Dean saying that name, the nickname no one had ever thought to call him before he’d met Dean, and he was undone.

“Fuck, Dean...” The words were mingled with moans, and Dean gripped the steering wheel, white-knuckled, as he heard them and the heavy breathing that followed. Not only was Dean ridiculously turned on, but he also couldn’t help feeling a little proud; he knew that the angel had picked up that filthy mouth from listening to him.

Suddenly, Dean spotted a sign with the magic word he’d been looking for, glowing with reflected light.

“Cas, I found a place for us to stop for the night. Ashley Inn, exit 98 off Interstate 95. Meet us there in 10.”

Dean took the exit, speeding all the way to the motel. After they checked in and unloaded the bags, he tossed the keys to the Impala to Sam.

“Go find us some grub. No chain restaurants. And don’t forget--”

“--the pie.” Sam finished the sentence for him.

“Yeah, that. And take your time.”

“You got it. By the way, tell Cas that he could try to be a little quieter when he comes, you pervert.”

Even Dean Winchester couldn’t stop himself from blushing as he turned the key and opened the door to find Cas on the bed waiting for him.

END


End file.
